Her Unrelenting Possessiveness
by Transcendent Sacred Courage
Summary: After Link loses against Cia, she locks him away in her castle, where she intends to keep him as her trophy. Link's comrades attempt to find a way inside Cia's castle, but do not want to chance losing any more allies due to how powerful Cia's army currently is. In this complicated scenario, one has to wonder, has Cia finally achieved her wish? Will Link ever escape?
1. Omnipotence

Link stood across from Cia, the Dark Sorceress, on the mezzanine of her castle.

He prepared to end her reign of malignant supremacy.

Cia chuckled.

She batted her eyes at him.

Link held the Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

Then, she walked in circles around him.

He watched her.

She licked her lips.

"My. Look who we have here. Mister Hero of Hyrule himself. I'm glad to have you here. It's a shame I had to go through _such_ great lengths to get your attention, dear."

"Damn it. What do you want from me?"

She placed her hands on her hips.

"That should be obvious, hon. Don't play coy with me, young man..."

"What? No. I don't want anything to do with you after what you've done. I-I don't even know you, lady..."

"Amusing... you think you can defy me of what I want? I doubt it. Listen... I don't want to hurt you, boy. But don't try my patience."

"Excuse me? You're the one who started all this! You're the one who attacked Hyrule Castle! You're the one who created this crazy army that slaughtered many of our Hyrulean Forces!

"We have every goddamn right to defy you! You're opposing what's good! What part of that don't you understand?"

She scoffed.

Then, she folded her arms.

"For your information, Volga and that repugnant Wizzro attacked that bitch's castle. Not me."

"What difference does it make? They were affiliated with you! You're the mastermind behind all of this! Not them!"

She leaned forward.

She blew a kiss at him.

Then, she purred.

"I see you've done your homework like a good boy. You want mommy to give you a present...?"

"Stop! You're annoying! Just undo all the damage you've done and leave us alone!"

"Really now? You expect me to just give up? After all that trouble _just_ to get your attention? I think not. You're asking for trouble."

"I'm not asking for anything. You're the one who's wrong."

She sighed.

Then, she raised her hand.

She arched her fingers.

Suddenly, a purplish-black smog – the _Ecclept_ – shrouded her extremity.

"...If you insist... my delectable handsome hero..."

Link immediately raised the Hylian Shield forward.

He expected her to throw a projectile toward him.

She laughed.

Then, she ambled seductively toward him.

Suddenly, she vanished.

He was shocked.

Link looked around for any sign of her.

Abruptly, she emerged beside him.

She licked her lips slowly.

She drawled a slurping sound.

Disgusted, he attacked her with the Master Sword.

However, his assault missed her, as she disappeared once more.

Then, her malevolent laughter echoed throughout the Valley of Seers.

"You're so amusing, darling! I _love_ it...! My, it's going to be _so_ much fun playing with you!"

Abruptly, Link was encased in a transparent pyramid of purplish-black energy – the _Eltreptia_.

He attempted utilizing the Master Sword to penetrate the evil pyramid barrier.

Yet, the foul aura did not yield to the sacred sword's power.

Link snarled.

"Damn it all…! Now what…? Is… is this how I'm going to die? Damn it! …I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry, Lana. And... I'm sorry, Zelda."

Then, Cia appeared before Link within the Eltreptia.

Her sudden emergence startled him.

He tried creating distance between them.

Yet, she only made the Eltreptia large enough to accommodate one individual.

As a result, they were extremely close to each other.

She chuckled.

 _I've got you right where I want you._

"How adorable. You actually care about those rodents, huh? Listen, I'm not going to kill you. But, I can't say the same for those pests you call friends. Drop your fucking weapons. You've lost.

"You can't escape this impenetrable pyramid barrier. And you damn sure can't escape me. Ever. Your ass is mine now."

"Fuck you! I told you we have a right to defy you! Were you not listening?"

"Let me break it down to you, darling: should you disobey me any further, the ones you hold dear will _definitely_ meet their fucking end. All of them. This isn't a joke, Link. Trust me. You know I have the means to back up my claim. Now, do as I say, and drop your fucking weapons."

Reluctantly, he released the Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

The Master Sword and Hylian Shield struck the ground.

They emitted a clanging sound, which reverberated throughout their immediate vicinity.

She chuckled.

"Good boy. Now... sleep tight, my darling..."

The Ecclept of the Eltreptia thickened.

Link coughed.

Then, he fell to his knees.

He held his chest.

Then, he felt drowsy.

Cia took his green hat off his head.

Next, she placed her hand on his head.

She stroked her fingers through his hair.

Then, she set an index finger under his chin.

She forced him to look at her.

"Get used to being down there. I quite like it. And you will as well. You'll see what I mean."

Then, he fell on his side.

His vision blurred.

Lastly, he closed his eyes.

She dispelled the Eltreptia.

Then, she stood over him.

She looked upon him.

She turned him on his back.

Then, she placed her foot on his chest.

"Game over, Link. This time... you really do lose..."


	2. Incarcerated

Cia gazed at Link from beyond the bars of the cell she kept him in.

She smiled at the seething hero.

He was sitting on a metal bench.

He glared at her.

Then, he turned his attention to anything other than the obsessed, creepy woman.

He resented her.

He despised that he lost to such an overbearing stalker.

He wished she would have merely concluded his life rather than keeping him as her prize.

She kept him in the basement of her castle, where the dungeons were located.

Though she loved him, she did not want to chance him escaping.

Truthfully, she wanted more than anything to have his approval.

However, she knew that was far from reality, which upset her beyond reason.

She knew her hostile actions only made him look at her like a psychopath.

She hated that disdainful expression he gave her.

She hated it very much.

"Link... please look at me, honey. I want your eyes on me..."

"What for? You're weird."

"Oh come now, dear. I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Are you kidding me? You had some of the most vicious members on your damned team, lady. You hired that damned Dragon Knight, who we freed from your control. And, we killed that pestering purple wizard. And don't even get me started on those dinosaur things."

"Alright, fine! You got me! Damn!"

"See? I knew you were no good. You're an evil witch."

"I had to pull all the stops! I wanted to cement my victory. Even if it meant using drastic measures to secure it."

"My friends will find a way in here and defeat you."

"If they step one foot on my castle grounds, their asses are grass."

"Just leave me alone..."

She passed through the bars.

She approached him.

She gently cupped his chin.

She slowly raised his head.

She forced him to look at her.

He wanted to shove her away from him.

He wanted to fight her.

Yet, he knew that would only anger her, which would cause her to implement her threats.

He could not afford to lose any more of his comrades.

He metaphorically had his hands tied.

He was forced to cope that he was a prisoner of war.

He resented the notion of being under the watchful eyes of this female dictator, who was surprisingly lenient since she loved him.

She spoke once more.

"Dear... I can give you whatever you want..."

"Really? Can you undo all the damage you've caused and let me go?"

"No. I've come too far to turn back now."

"Asinine! You're being selfish! Being a power-hungry bitch can't be the only thing driving you!"

She sighed.

"Love. I did it... for love..."

He gasped.

"What? You can't be serious. You mean to tell me you killed dozens of people... all for my sake...?"

"As difficult as it is to believe... yes..."

"Then what the hell was stopping you from coming to Hyrule like a civil person and reasoning with us?"

"Lust. Lust blinded me. Arrogance blinded me. Power did as well. When we first met months ago, I already possessed the Triforce of Power. Now, I have the Triforce of Courage again thanks to you. All I need is the Triforce of Wisdom from that damned princess again."

She sighed once more.

This time in an irritable fashion.

"Yes. Again. A minor setback caused me to give you and that princess your respective pieces once more. However..."

She kissed his forehead.

"Even if I utilized the complete Triforce to grant my wish... especially since it involves you... it wouldn't be as fulfilling because the decision wasn't your own.

"Though this is a major contradiction to our current circumstance, I won't hesitate to use the Triforce for other means. You're too precious for me to let go, Link. Realize that..."

"You have issues. You need help."

"You are my help..."

She placed her hands on his cheeks.

He gasped.

She drew closer to his face.

She closed her eyes.

Startled, he grasped her wrists.

He tried to pry her delicate hands off his cheeks.

However, she made no attempt to release him.

She gently brushed her nose against his.

She giggled.

Then, she placed a light kiss on his lips.

She moaned.

He was shocked.

Then, she slowly withdrew.

That was his first kiss.

"I'll be gentle..." Cia said.

"Cia… this _can't_ happen. You know this. You're forcing yourself on me, for Hyrule's sake."

" _Shh_... I promise to make all of this better. First... I'll make you feel better..."

Link disapproved.

 _This can't be happening. Not now. Not with her of all people._

She kissed his lips once more.

She moaned into his mouth.

Then, she licked his lips.

She wanted passage to his mouth.

Hesitantly, he slowly opened his mouth.

She tasted him.

She moaned.

She stroked her fingers through his hair.

Then, she straddled his lap.

She deepened their kiss.

She secured her arms around his neck.

She refused to release him.

In every aspect, he was her everything.


	3. Reluctance

Cia kept kissing Link.

Her moans.

Her caresses.

Her luxurious fragrance.

They were overwhelming.

Back in Hyrule Castle, Link's friends used to jest with him about the acts of love making.

They often purchased various lewd art magazines from Hyrule Market merely to tease him.

He blushed whenever he observed the obscene images of the women in the visual art books.

This made his comrades laugh.

They persistently bothered him for the remainder of the day about his pure outlook on life.

Now, it seemed his angelic lifestyle was in jeopardy, as Cia now had him.

Then, she slowly gyrated her hips on his lap.

She moaned.

Next, she withdrew from his lips.

A string of saliva stretched between their lips.

She licked the string of saliva into her mouth.

He recoiled.

She chuckled.

Then, she rose off him.

She placed her hand on the private region of her long open skirt.

She arched her index finger around the vaginal region of the undergarment.

"Have you ever been with a woman before, love?"

"No. I haven't. Besides, you should know that."

"True. However, your virtue is another story entirely, sweetheart."

"That's none of your business. What about you? Are you a virgin?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dare settle for some low-life, which you aren't."

"Cia, you know this can't happen between us. You're a criminal."

She scoffed.

"Come on, Link. I need this as much as you do. You know how long I've been waiting for this? Don't give me that bullshit."

"It isn't bullshit. In everyone's eyes, you're deplorable. They resent you and believe you should be executed for your crimes against Hyrule."

"And you think I give a fuck? They all can rot in the fiery abyss for all I care."

"I know you don't care. It's very obvious. Even if I spoke on your behalf, they'd still hate you for those you indirectly killed, and staging this whole scenario."

She sighed.

"Damn it. This talk is killing my mood. I really want to fuck you. Like, for weeks. Without stopping. But this topic isn't helping. My pussy's getting dry."

"This is serious. You have a bounty on your head. Those of Hyrule Kingdom want you dead. You deployed troops to _invade_ Hyrule, so that's _conquest_ you were seeking _._

" _Theft_ : you stole Zelda and I's piece of the Triforce. _Murder_. _Kidnapping_ : well... That one should be obvious."

"Fine. Since you put it that way..."

"You're smarter than you seem. You know you're wrong. Yet, you decided to go through with your selfish plan, anyway. All for my sake, you say?"

"Did I stutter, Link? I've already fucking told you it was all for you. What more do you want? If you want to rip my heart out, then go ahead."

"Impossible. I wouldn't be able to if I tried. You're stronger than me, after all. Without any weapons, I'm no match for people like you."

"Why are you so calm all of a sudden? Why are you not hot-tempered like earlier?"

"Cia, I know you're not naturally bad. You're just misguided and misunderstood. You're Lana's other half."

Her sex drive instantly faded.

She was upset by the mention of Lana.

Then, she secured her hand around his neck.

She choked him.

"Don't _ever_ mention that whore!"

Link gagged.

He struggled against her strength.

Fortunately, she lessened her grip.

"S-stop. Lana's not bad either, obviously..."

"I hate her! She's nothing to me!"

"Wrong! She's trying to help you! Yet, you refuse at every turn! You keep spitting in her face! You keep attacking her! She's not trying to double-cross you!"

She snarled.

She deemed Lana as an absolute nuisance.

She also saw her as a competitor for Link's affection.

However, she sighed.

She calmed herself.

Then, she released his neck.

"Link... I'll be back for you. I-I love you. Don't ever forget that. You're mine now. I'll check on you in a few hours. Just to make sure you have what you need. Behave."

She teleported from his cell.

Link was confused.

 _This bitch is crazy. She claims she loves me. Yet, she almost killed me. Is this what my friends meant by "don't stick your dick in crazy"? Either way, it's not like I got a choice. If she wants me, she'll take me. Whether I want it or not. Just great… A female rapist…_

* * *

Cia emerged in her lavish quarters.

She dispelled her clothing.

Then, she lied on her bed.

Naked.

She stared at the ceiling.

She began daydreaming.

She closed her eyes.

Then, she slowly shifted her hand toward her private region.

She massaged her clitoris with her index finger.

She moaned.

She delved into her powerful imagination to stimulate herself.

This lasted for hours.

Fortunately, with the Dark Forces guarding their station around her castle, there was no one to disturb her private time.


	4. Resolve

Lana sat near the campfire with the remainder of the Hyrulean Forces.

She pondered of Link.

She worried of his safety.

However, she knew Cia would never harm him, for she loved him.

She understood Cia, since she was her dark half.

Yet, she could not condone the cruel methods Cia utilized to gain her advantage.

She wanted to become one with Cia once more.

She wanted to undo all of Cia's destruction.

She wanted to make everyone happy.

However, she knew that was far from reality.

Cia was her selfish desires personified.

Though she and Cia were the same being, they were also separate entities.

They followed their own destiny.

This proved true, as Cia terminated her association with her after their separation.

Cia abandoned her.

Even when witnessing Cia's atrocious behavior toward her, she always attempted to reason with her, which proved fruitless.

All because of Cia's hatred.

Lana loved Link.

Yet, she knew Cia rivaled that affection.

Lana's admiration of Link was pure.

Cia's love for Link was passionate.

Lustful.

She took her adoration beyond mere mutuality, as the reason she abducted him.

Lana wanted to bring all of this chaos to an abrupt conclusion.

However, it was going to prove extremely difficult to reach peace.

Let alone a truce.

Because Cia was very stubborn.

Nevertheless, Impa sensed Lana's distress.

"Lana... Cheer up. I know things seem bleak now. But we need you to keep your optimism. I wouldn't like you falling into depression due to your other half's corruption."

"I appreciate your concern, Impa..." Lana said. "But Link's safety hangs in the balance. The longer we sit here, the more time Cia has to either brainwash Link, or do something more... disgusting.

"I couldn't forgive myself if that happened. Knowing I had the time and the power to stop her before she polluted him with her lies."

"Man..." Darunia stated. "You're taking this pretty hard, huh? I don't know how you feel, but the way you're hung up on this speaks volumes. I wish I could be of more help. But you know, this situation is more emotional than logical."

"Don't sound so insensitive, you blockhead!" Ruto reprimanded. "Of course you wouldn't understand! You're not a woman! We're more emotional than men are! Maybe if you'd get that through your rock head, you'd be a damned miracle worker!"

"Hey, put a pipe in it, alright?" Darunia retaliated. "Was I talking to you? No! I don't think so! You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!

"Even when you'd drop by Death Mountain, not only would you ridicule our lifestyle, but you'd say some of the most snide, uncalled for remarks! I let that shit go, you know, being Chief and all! But seriously, people like you make me sick!"

"Darunia, let's calm down," Impa intervened.

"Easier said than done!" Darunia retorted.

"Come on now, Chief," Impa persisted. "Everyone is grieving over the losses we've experienced over the past couple of months. We don't need comrades fighting among one another. Lana is one of the only people able to negotiate with Cia. Let alone face off with her, if need be."

Midna scoffed.

"If that was the case, she would've whooped her ass from the beginning."

"I beg your pardon?" Lana snapped. "I might be a sorceress, but I'm not that strong compared to Cia, you damned imp! Don't you think, for one damned second, that if I could've stopped her before the monsters even raided Faron Woods, I would have done it? Use your fucking head!"

"This ain't my problem, bitch!" Midna shouted. "However, it is since your prick ass dark half turned me into an imp!"

"As much as I disagree with Cia on many things," Lana said. "I think she was right when she said that look suits you. You're a rude little bitch that's so _entitled_ , that you're practically the embodiment of the word."

Everyone felt Lana's hostility.

In addition to the massive insult she spewed toward Midna.

Ever since Midna deciphered that Cia was Lana's narcissistic half, Midna made no attempt to withhold her barbs toward Lana, which was undeserved.

She accepted Midna's harsh criticism at first, but Midna was relentless.

At every turn, she was abusing Lana verbally.

Finally, her tolerance reached its pinnacle.

She decided to retaliate.

Then, Impa stepped between them.

"Enough, you two! Enough, everyone! This is exactly what Cia wants! This is what will precisely work in her favor: a divided team! Listen! Everyone needs to put their differences aside for now! No more blaming one another for anything!

"We need to save Link and try to speak with Cia civilly! She may be Lana's jaded side, but she's still a person! Before any drastic measures are to be taken against her, we need to see if we can bring her around to rationality."

"...Thank you, Impa..." Lana stated. "Um... Is it alright if I go alone? I don't want any more Hyruleans and Hylians getting killed because of me."

"Out of the question!" Impa protested. "Cia hates you! If you say the wrong thing, she'll kill you! There has to be another way!"

"I don't think there is..." Lana countered. "Dark entities are often the epitome of what the light shuns. Cia is just that. She is everything I seek to suppress..."

"I see..." Zelda said. "However, sacrificing yourself when all Cia will do is celebrate. In addition, at any time, she can send her powerful army our way. We needn't be reckless. A tactical plan is in order."

Lana looked away.

"I suppose..."

Zelda was one of the main reasons Cia became unstable.

She despised Zelda for her close relationship with Link.

Throughout every epoch, Link and Zelda were always paired.

It sickened Cia.

"We should all rest," Lana stated. "In the morning, we should devise a thorough plan to take Cia's castle and rescue Link. It won't be easy, but we need to save him, for he's our only hope."

Part of the Hyrulean Forces slept in their respective tents.

Other sentry decided to take shifts keeping watch for enemies.

Meanwhile, Lana sat on the cold ground.

She set back against a mountain.

Then, she gazed at the full moon.

She could not bring herself to become quiescent.

Her mind remained on Link.

His freedom.

His purity.


	5. Affinity

As the camp slumbered, save for a few sentinel, Lana plotted in silence.

Her mind drifted.

Fi knew Lana was suffering.

Fi wanted to save Link, her Master.

She knew Lana's genuine sincerity surpassed hers.

Fi was merely a servant of the famous Goddess Hylia sent to guide her chosen hero Link.

Fi held some emotions, but she did not possess the love that Lana, Cia, and perhaps Zelda, held for Link.

She did not acquaint herself with mortals that often to deem love essential to her overall existence.

Then, Fi walked toward Lana.

She sat next to her.

She placed her hand on Lana's back.

She massaged it.

Then, she moved her hand in small circles.

Lana moaned.

She closed her eyes.

"Mystic Sword Spirit... I don't know what to do..."

"Please... Call me Fi. All will end well, Light Sorceress. That I promise."

"But... Fi. You've seen what happened. Many of our comrades were slaughtered. I can't take much more of this. This is all my fault. And trying to make things right is proving difficult, especially with how stubborn Cia is."

"War comes with countless losses... Lana. There has never been a war without bloodshed."

"But... If only I was in control of my emotions, this wouldn't have happened. Those men that died because of me would still be here. They deserved to live."

Lana wept.

She was remorseful for Cia's disgraceful actions.

"We all make mistakes, which we learn from," Fi stated. _"A life without mistakes is a pointless life"_. I understand your immense anguish for those who have fallen for our cause. However, their death will be in vain if you fall as well. Emotionally and spiritually."

Lana wiped her tears.

She opened her eyes.

"Of course... I appreciate your comfort, Fi..."

"Lana, if you have a plan, allow me to partake in it. If you don't want the others involved, I understand. I should be more than enough to assist you in your endeavor."

Lana gasped.

"Fi... A-are you sure? I don't want anything bad happening to you..."

"I'll be fine. Now, if you are ready to sneak into Cia's Castle, by all means, let's proceed. Master Link awaits."

"Of course. Thank you very much, Fi..."

Lana embraced Fi.

Fi returned her sisterly affection.

* * *

Lana and Fi snuck from their base.

They advanced toward Cia's Castle.

Several Dinolfos, Stalfos and Stalchildren patrolled the parameter of Cia's Castle.

This made a straightforward approach practically impossible.

Moreover, Icy Big Poes flew about in various locations, making aerial maneuvers unmanageable.

"Damn it..." Lana whispered. "These bastards are everywhere. What should we do?"

"An underground tactic is in order," Fi surmised.

"Good idea, Fi. Great work!"

"Are there any caves or manholes around these parts that connect to the castle?"

"I... don't really know. Wait... I think I remember one near a Keep we took."

"Great. Let's make haste."

They made their way toward the Keep, which was near a mountain.

They peeked around corners.

And they looked over their shoulders.

They wanted to make certain they were not either followed, or enemies were not in the current vicinity.

When they arrived at the Mountain Keep, there was a cave present.

However, the distance between the cavern and Cia's Castle was great.

They doubted the cave was affiliated with the castle.

Yet, they had no other options.

"You're not scared... are you, Fi?"

"Negative."

"I admire your resolution..."

"My respects, Lana. We should be cautious when traversing this cave. There could be enemies guarding the interior."

"Yeah... I hope there aren't any. I'm tired of fighting these idiots."

Upon entering the dark cave, Lana raised her hand.

A bright light emerged around her extremity.

A few Keese were hanging upside down from the ceiling.

They were sleeping.

However, upon Lana and Fi's presence, they awoke.

The Keese departed from the cave.

Lana screamed.

"W-what the hell? W-where'd they come from?"

"Keese are known to make caves and the like their home. Fortunately, they chose not to engage us. However, Keese are fairly weak, so it is inconsequential."

"T-thanks for the info, Fi..."

"Of course. Let's proceed."

"Fi... Can you see in the dark?"

"Quite. My senses are much stronger than most."

"Wow...! You're amazing!"

"Likewise. Your sorcery cuts beyond the bone."

They continued down the passageway of the cave.

As Lana focused forward, Fi heeded the beautifully crafted cave paintings, in addition to occult symbols, which seemed to illuminate when Lana's light passed them.

Recollecting, Lana felt guilty leaving everyone behind, especially when Impa considered her feelings.

Yet, she did not want anyone else dying because of Cia's instability and selfishness.

She wanted to rescue Link soon.

She did not want him being exploited by Cia in ways that would scar him for life.


	6. Creeping Affection

The few Keese that flew from their cave headed toward Cia's Castle.

They were going to inform her of Lana and Fi's intrusion.

When the Keeses arrived at the window of her bedroom, one of the Keese headbutted the glass repeatedly.

The Keeses knew she was within her private quarters.

They could sense her phenomenal evil power.

Irritated by the repetitive noise, she awoke.

She threw the blankets off her.

She stomped toward the black curtains.

She angrily shifted them aside.

She snarled.

She folded her arms.

She glared at them.

She made no attempt to cover her voluptuous naked body.

However, the leader Keese, who was somewhat larger than its cronies, spoke to her.

"Pardon our intrusion, Mistress Cia, but we have two members of our opposition wandering in our home."

"And? You think I give a rat's ass?"

"Hear me out, Mistress. Your light half is affiliated with a blue being. I think they're trying to break into your castle."

"You mean that bitch Lana? Alright. I'll be sure to send something their way. I need to put that worthless bitch out of her damned misery. Her, and that fucking princess..."

"Will that be all, Mistress?"

"Of course! Fuck off!"

"Again, sorry for bothering you."

The Keeses departed.

"Ugh... Damned idiots..."

Then, she recalled her promise to check on Link within a few hours.

She conjured a silk lavender robe on herself.

It possessed emblems of the Scepter of Time.

She also conjured Remlit slippers around her dainty feet.

Next, she admired her otherworldly beauty in a large mirror fixed to the back of her bedroom door.

She moaned.

She licked her lips.

She batted her eyes.

And she stroked her fingers through her hair.

* * *

Cia stood before the metal double doors leading to the dungeons.

She raised her hand.

Then, a tray of delicious breakfast assortments manifested.

She telekinetically opened the doors.

She glided down the flight of steel stairs.

Upon arriving his cell, she looked inside.

He was asleep.

She walked through the bars.

Then, she placed the tray on a wooden table.

She took the golden plate of blueberry pancakes.

She held the plate underneath his nose.

Link realized that an appetizing aroma pervaded his prison.

He moaned.

He slowly awoke.

He blinked several times.

When his vision became clear, he noted Cia.

"Come to bully me some more?"

"Nope. I've come to feed you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit. I hear your stomach growling. Listen, dear. I might be an asshole, but I won't let you starve. Not on my watch. Even if I have to force feed you to prove my point, I will. Trust me, love."

"You can be a real bitch. Seriously."

"That I already know. I've told you my story hours ago. Now, say _"ahh"_!"

"What? Why?"

"Duh! So I can feed you!"

"I can feed myself. Thank you very much."

"Not today you don't. Now, open wide, damn it. You know what's at stake. You know what the deal is..."

"Goddamn it. Really? You seriously want to go through with this? I'm not a fucking kid, Cia. You're spoiled and annoying."

"It comes with the territory, honey. Now sit up and open up. Wide."

Disgruntled, Link sat up.

Then, he partly opened his mouth.

Cia scoffed.

"What the hell? I couldn't fit my foot in there if I wanted. Wider, damn it!"

"That's disgusting. Why would you even say that?"

"Because I'm a kinky bitch! Now, less talking, more eating! Open it!"

Link snarled.

Reluctantly, he opened his mouth wider.

She poured Deku Syrup on the pancakes.

Then, she cut the blueberry pancakes in small triangular shapes with a crystalline fork.

She penetrated the sliced pancakes with the fork.

She lifted it.

Next, she aimed it toward Link's mouth.

She placed the pancakes in his mouth.

Then, he closed his mouth.

He refused to chew.

Cia scowled.

"Hey, chew it."

"Make me. You merely said to open my mouth. You didn't say anything about chewing."

"You bastard. Don't talk with your mouth full. And don't mock me. You knew exactly what I meant. Keep fucking with me. I have _plenty_ of ways of _making_ you do what I want. One of them is _this_ …"

She placed her other hand on the vaginal region of her long open skirt.

Then, she arched her index finger around the private area.

She pulled them aside, but Link looked away.

He chewed the pancakes.

Then, he swallowed them.

It was very delicious.

But he did not want to inform her.

He refused to stroke her ego.

"Nevermind…" Link said. "Let's just get this over with. If you're going to feed me like a brat, do it. Just don't… do _that_ …"

She chuckled.

"Damn straight. I've got more stamina than a god. Don't play with me, Link."

Link groaned in disbelief.

 _I can't believe I'm going through this. One false move, and she'll either fuck me, or she'll kill everyone. Sucks to be me right now. Yet, I have to find a way, regardless._

"Round two," Cia stated. "Open up."

"Wait, I have a serious question."

"Huh? What now?"

"Do you know my parents?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… No. I don't. Why?"

"Nothing. Just figured you knew. You know, being the psychic psychopath you are."

Link was orphaned at a very early age.

Upon being rescued by a Hylian Soldier from an otherwise grim fate, Link was raised in Hyrule Castle, where he spent many years training to become a knight.

Cia sighed.

"I guess… I can look into it. But promise me you'll behave."

"Fine. You already know I will."

"Thank you, sweetie."

She sat down next to him.

Then, she kissed his lips.

She moaned.

He blushed.

 _I hate how her kisses are so sweet…_


	7. Treachery

Cia kissed Link for quite some time.

In such a short time, she was beginning to intrigue him.

Her penetrating eyes.

Her unrivaled fragrance.

Her soft lips.

Her seductive voice.

Her soothing touch.

Though she was classy to a degree, she was not skeptical of informing others of her feelings, needs, desires and ideals.

She was honest with herself.

This was something Link came to respect.

He could sense her genuine love for him.

This made him look at her differently.

She was incredibly hostile.

Yet, she harbored intense feelings only for him.

It confused him.

Yet, he returned her kiss.

Subconsciously, he knew if his friends saw him like this with her, they would highly disapprove.

However, knowing them, they would think she did one of several things to him:

Brainwashed him.

Cast a spell on him.

Or seduced him.

None of these were the case.

He acted on his own.

Moreover, she was incredibly powerful.

Beautiful yet menacing.

She also could be very gentle, motherly and understanding.

She could be many things given the circumstance.

Then, she massaged his member through his pants.

He startled.

He gently grasped her wrist.

"I don't know about that just yet…"

"It's gotta happen sometime, dear. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. Count yourself lucky I'm being considerate of you. Otherwise, you'd be one _sore_ individual. Trust me."

She chuckled.

"Cia... I-I don't know what to do..."

"Love... the choice is yours. I know you're having a difficult time deciding whether to stay here with me, or returning to your friends. Better yet, you're afraid of what they may think of you if you told them what transpired here."

"You wouldn't let me leave willingly. And... maybe you're right. Since I've been around them for a while, we do share chemistry with one another."

"Rejection is apart of life, dear. Your newfound feelings will only proceed on. When something, or someone, peaks your interest, it's difficult to subside it."

"Cia. It's your fault I'm here. It's your fault dozens of Hyrulean Soldiers died. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"Yes. It is my fault. And I've attested to that. But I've made my choice. I want you. I need you. You're mine. Always have. Always will. There's no turning back. Deny it all you want. Goddess's Chosen Hero or not, you're as susceptible to many flaws as worthless humans.

"In addition, no one's had the gall to defy the petty deities for their own gain. Most usually don't succeed. But I have. They were worthless. Everyone is. Except me... and you."

"How can you say that? You haven't given life a chance to make that claim! That's so unfair!"

"I've lived far longer than you care to know. The darkness hides what the light seeks. Wonder why people say _"Curiosity killed the Remlit"_? It's because the darkness is the unknown, while the light wears its heart on its sleeve."

He could not fathom the forbidden wisdom she divulged to him.

Regardless, she continued.

"Think for one minute. You honestly believe that your so-called _"friends"_ would tell you all that I'm telling you now? All of them have what's called a "Herd Mentality". This simply means if you don't think like us, you're against the group. So pathetic.

"I'm independent for this very reason. I don't need validation from a fucking team of ignorant cretins with no perspective of their own."

"No. Everyone may disagree, but we stand beside one another, regardless. Disagreements are apart of life."

"True. But, what happens when those misunderstandings divide the once prominent allies? When the pressure becomes excessive, the once proud team separates, never wanting to have anything to do with each other.

"People are fragile. Just like their fucking ego. Survival for the fittest. Not everyone is meant to be great, love.

"I may sound like a cold-hearted bitch, but I speak the truth. It's _Dark Truth_ – the truth no one wants to touch base on because it crosses a certain threshold.

"Remember the _"darkness hides what the light seeks"_ proverb? Well, it's true for you Light Dwellers. You don't want to tell people the truth because it might hurt their precious feelings, or it doesn't gain favor, or it isn't a popular opinion.

"You humans are one of the most ass backwards species ever."

She rose from the metal bench.

She set the golden plate of lukewarm blueberry pancakes on the tray.

Link was still unable to grasp the prohibited knowledge she revealed to him.

It was very dark.

So cruel.

Yet, there was truth.

He wanted to know more.

He brought himself from his reverie.

He noticed her near the wooden table.

Her back was toward him.

He rose from the metal bench.

He approached her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

He gently turned her around.

Then, he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me more."

She kissed his lips.

He embraced her.

He returned her kiss.

She hugged him.

She moaned.

After some time, she reluctantly withdrew from his lips.

However, they pecked each other's lips.

She chuckled.

"Unfortunately, class is over for today. Give your teacher a break."

"I see…"

"Link, you've come a long way. You're finally coming around. As much as I want to ravish you without restraint, I'm going to be a good girl and let you ponder on what I've told you. I'll be back for you soon.

"Be warned, as next time, I truly want to get _personal_ with you. No holds barred. You're truly mine now.

"Remember this as well:

 _"The fruit may be forbidden, but it holds much to merely be left alone. If we're to leave forbidden aspects alone, then why do they exist? To teach us a lesson? The Creators shouldn't tempt the naive, as personally, that contradicts their alleged holy existence. Hypocrisy at its finest."_

She kissed him once more.

Then, she teleported from his warm embrace.

He was preoccupied in his thoughts for a very long time.

Yet, he reached no conclusions as to what she meant.

He disregarded it for now.

Then, he looked toward the wooden table.

He noticed an exotic flower within an emerald vase.

The bloom was half red and half black.

It held a significant meaning if she bothered leaving it behind.


	8. Reflection

Cia arrived at her second estate, the Temple of Souls.

The Temple of Souls was connected to her extravagant castle.

However, it was not present upon the Hyrulean Force's first venture into the Valley of Seers, as it was sealed by a barrier, which prevented outsiders from seeing it.

Let alone sensing it.

She was a very recluse individual.

Her privacy was always a major priority.

Nevertheless, her castle became noticeable when she utilized the complete Triforce to open the portals which led to the Sky Era, Ocarina Era and the Twilight Era respectively.

Though she did not seem to mind the revelation of her castle, she knew her secrecy would be in danger.

Yet, she did not think those of their individual era would accompany Link, which made matters somewhat difficult for her.

However, due to her power influencing the Dark Forces, she remained ever confident in her sinister plan.

Regardless, before the use of the Triforce, the Dark Forces surpassed the Hyrulean Forces, who almost always emerged victorious through various miracles, especially from the Great Fairy.

Nevertheless, she came to the Temple of Souls to seek information involving Link's parents.

Like she promised.

She also sought something that would annihilate Lana.

The only ones she despised were Lana and Zelda.

Everyone else was merely a minor inconvenience.

She sauntered down the corridor.

She observed the statues of Link.

She sighed.

She blew kisses at each sculpture.

She wished each figure would become animate and ravish her.

Yet, it was difficult for her to believe that Link actually returned her sincere feelings.

Her various acts of love, in addition to her harsh truth, must have persuaded him that he could trust her.

She knew deep within his heart, he had doubts about many things.

However, he always kept those pessimistic thoughts at bay.

That is, until she managed to briefly control Link's inner desires within the Temple of Souls.

The Dark Links nearly murdered him.

Moreover, she noted reality for what it was:

A facade.

A matrix.

An illusion.

She detested that Link never queried anything.

He hastily assisted others rather than ask vital questions.

Each incarnation of Link repeated what his predecessor did.

It sickened Cia to witness such an innocent soul be used by the gods for their own gain.

As such, she decided to intervene.

She had enough of the Cycle of Hatred.

She approached the purple Miasma visible through the various fissures in the walls.

She gazed within it.

She closed her eyes.

She raised her hands.

The ruby in her hair illuminated.

Her psychic power increasing.

She tried locating any memory of Link's parents from his early childhood.

Yet, all she received were vivid images of Link.

Only him.

No one else.

He was all who truly mattered to her.

Truly, she could not care less about his guardians.

Yet, she wanted to be appreciative.

Without them, he would never have been birthed.

After numerous attempts to pinpoint his overseers, she relented.

The radiance of the ruby gradually faded.

Though she practiced necromancy, she did not want to chance communicating with his begetters.

If they were dead.

If, by chance, his procreators were deceased, she was skeptical about contacting them.

Though she did not care what people thought of her, she did not want to hear the presumed cruel words his parents would spew toward her.

Everyone loathed her.

The Hyrulean Forces definitely held a critical grudge against her for her heinous crimes against their kingdom.

So, she knew his caretakers would find her abominable as well.

She knew if she were Lana, or Zelda, everyone would praise her for being beautiful, righteous and caring.

The more she thought of how much people preferred Lana and Zelda over her, the angrier she became.

Black tears welled in she eyes.

They cascaded down her cheeks.

However, her tears suddenly turned fiery.

When they struck the red carpet, it erupted in flames.

Then, she thrust her hands within the Miasma.

She searched through the Spirit Realm for a subordinate that would be adequate enough to conclude Lana's life.

There were countless entities within the Spirit Realm.

Some wandered aimlessly.

Others conversed.

A few minding their own business.

Most of the beings within the Spirit Realm were creatures she previously used.

However, she was willing to give this individual one last chance.

She grasped onto the spirit.

She pulled it through the Miasma.

Upon exiting the Miasma, the spirit reverted into a red orb.

Small black spheres circled it.

She held the spirit orb in one hand.

"You tried and failed at Hyrule Castle. Now, I'm giving you a shot at killing one pestering bitch. Don't fuck this up. Or you won't make it back to the Spirit Realm. You'll be erased from existence."

She released the spirit orb.

It flew out of the Temple of Souls.

The spirit orb headed toward Lana's currently location.

Cia ambled down the hallway toward the Sorceress's Room, which was her personal gallery.

She wiped her flame tears with the back of her hand.

She licked it.

The fiery tears were spicy.

She entered the Sorceress's Room.

She gazed at the Link portraits.

Subconsciously, her hand drifted toward her private region.

It slid pass the waistband of her black undergarment.

She used her middle finger to caress her already moist womanhood.

She moaned.

Her vibrant imagination overcame her.

She imagined herself lying on her bed.

Naked.

Then, Skyward Link appeared above her.

He kissed her lips from an upside down position.

Next, Ocarina Link emerged.

He thrust within her shaved femininity.

He grunted with each thrust.

She screamed in euphoria.

Ocarina Link loved the sublime sensation of her maturity embracing his member.

Finally, Twilight Link arrived.

He massaged her beautiful feet.

He kissed each of her pretty toes.

He adored from their sweet fragrance.

Cia giggled into Skyward Link's mouth.

She appreciated the dedicated attention her feet were obtaining.

Then, Twilight Link sucked each of her toes.

He licked between them.

And underneath them.

She groaned.

Overall, her body, mind, and soul were sent into a fantastical frenzy.

And she loved it.


	9. Interception

The malignant spirit arrived at the Keeses' Cavern.

It made a beeline for Lana and Fi.

Lana and Fi sensed the impending threat.

They looked over their shoulder.

Upon noting the small red orb, they prepared to fight it.

Lana readied her Sorceress's Tome.

Fi levitated from the ground.

The wicked sphere slowed to a stop.

It bobbed in mid-air.

"Light Sorceress..." the Spirit stated.

Its voice reverberated about the cavern.

"Mistress Cia... She wants you dead..."

"Tell me something I don't know. I already know that traitor wants to kill me for her own gain."

"State what you will. Your time is nigh..."

"You seem to be forgetting someone. I, Fi, will fight alongside her."

The spirit laughed.

"This is none of your concern, Sword Spirit. Cia has no qualm with the likes of you. However, should you intervene, you will perish along with the Light Sorceress..."

Fi scoffed.

"May Hylia's wrath reign upon you, cretin."

Suddenly, the spirit undertook a gradual metamorphosis.

Appendages emerged from the evil spirit orb.

The height and width of the spirit increased.

It blocked the entrance.

When the light ebbed, the monstrosity made its identity known.

King Dodongo roared.

It shook the entire cave.

Dust and small rocks fell from the ceiling.

"I shall burn both of you to cinders. Then, I will devour you. Or, I could merely swallow you lot whole right now. It makes me no difference. A meal is a meal."

"Save your appetite, you bastard!" Lana countered. "I'm sending you back to the Spirit Realm! Where you belong!"

King Dodongo growled.

"We will see how much sass you have when you are in my stomach, wench!"

"The light shall ever outshine your kind," Fi said. "You're a wretch that deserves no mercy."

Then, King Dodongo opened his mouth.

The inside illuminated orange.

He was charging a great fire assault.

Lana cast multiple Spiritual Spheres into his mouth.

He closed his mouth.

He tried to chew the Spiritual Spheres.

Lana snapped her fingers.

The Spiritual Spheres exploded.

He roared in anguish.

Half of his tongue was missing.

As well as several of his razor-sharp teeth.

Blood oozed from the corners of his mouth.

It dripped on the ground.

Then, he raised one of his colossal paws.

He swung it downward.

He tried to crush Lana.

She evaded the attack.

She threw three Spiritual Spheres toward his right eye.

The Spiritual Spheres destroyed his right eye.

Blood poured out of the hole.

He roared.

A boulder fell from the ceiling.

It was headed toward Fi.

She eluded the large rock.

Fi created a flower-like pictograph – the _Florentei_ – underneath King Dodongo.

Iridescent strips of light radiated from the Florentei.

King Dodongo was paralyzed.

"You're a king," Lana stated. "You're supposed to be setting a positive example for your kind."

"Lana," Fi said. "There is no reason to try and coax this creature to change. He's a reptile. A cold-blooded entity that only relies on his instincts rather than logic."

"You're right, Fi. Especially considering Cia resurrected him for the sole reason of killing me. I just hate killing. I want this to all end."

"Light Sorceress..." King Dodongo stated. "Mistress Cia... intends to erase me... from existence... should I fail to... conclude your life..."

"So that's why she revived you?" Lana asked. "She bribed you into taking my life in exchange for keeping yours?"

"C-correct..." King Dodongo confirmed.

"Lana, we should end him now," Fi suggested. "The more time we waste, the more danger we'll be in."

Then, Fi summoned the Hylian Crest about herself.

She gliding gracefully toward the fallen King Dodongo.

Her speed excelled.

This was the Hylian Crest Rush.

She struck his face.

He roared.

Then, Lana followed up by raising a large rectangular barrier that emitted electricity – the _Electriheid_ – from underneath King Dodongo.

The Electriheid pierced his soft underbelly.

Blood spewed from the incredible wound.

He roared once more.

Lana tossed several Spiritual Spheres into his mouth.

She sent them into the depths of his body.

He choked.

He was unable to regurgitate the Spiritual Spheres.

When the Spiritual Spheres were in range of his vital organs, especially his heart, Lana detonated them.

His physical presence was obliterated.

His interior matter covered the walls, floor and ceiling of the cave.

Then, his soul emerged.

It was a red spirit orb once more

It bobbed in the air.

Suddenly, it flickered red and black at a high frequency.

This indicated that the soul was unstable and could possibly self-destruct if not tended to properly.

Lana leaped toward his spirit.

She drew circles around it with her hand.

Blue sparkles trailed her extremity.

Then, she grasped his soul.

She purified it.

The spirit changed from red to blue.

"Light Sorceress... Thank you. Thanks to you... I'm finally... free..."

"Of course. I'll send you back to the Spirit Realm. Cia won't be able to corrupt you anymore."

"Once more... You have my eternal gratitude..."

"You're welcome."

His soul gradually disappeared from her palm.

Then, Lana and Fi walked toward the entrance of the cave.

"Fi, we need to check on the others. I don't think this cave leads to Cia's Castle at all."

"Of course. Let's go."

"Thanks for your help."

"Anything to help a fellow comrade."

"No... You're more like an older sister, Fi. My older sister."

Lana giggled.

"I like that!"

Fi was shocked.

"A-agreed..."


	10. Dark Truth

The sun rose from beyond the countless mountains.

Impa oversaw the Hyrulean Force's preparations.

Zelda, Ruto, Darunia and Midna discussed a plan of action among themselves.

"Alright, Forces!" Impa stated. "We take toward Cia's Castle once more! Though we lost many of our own, we must press on! As you all know, Cia has one of our own, a special young man that is the Hero of Legend! We need to rescue him before she does anything rash!"

Then, Impa noticed that Fi and Lana were not present.

"Has anyone seen Lana and Fi? I just noticed they aren't here at our briefing. Don't tell me they..."

As Impa pondered the whereabouts of Lana and Fi, Zelda and co. approached her.

As Impa and co. congregated vital parts of their respective plans, Lana and Fi finally returned to base.

"Where were you two?" Impa queried. "Why did you wander off? You could've been killed!"

"Sorry, Impa..." Lana said. "I just couldn't sit around while Cia manipulates behind the scenes."

"Damn it..." Impa stated. "This is no time for you to be feeling guilty. Lana, I understand. I do. But being rash like this is only going to work in Cia's favor. Not yours."

"King Dodongo made a return," Fi said. "However, we easily defeated him."

"Say what?" Impa queried. "King Dodongo?"

"Cia revived him to kill me," Lana stated. "We fought him inside a cave. Luckily, we beat him."

"Regardless, I'm just glad you two are alright," Impa said. "We're preparing to take the fight to Cia again. Feel free to give us any insight. We have a plan, but we're still in the middle of making it foolproof."

"Of course," Lana and Fi stated.

* * *

Cia returned to her castle.

She recollected her debauchery in the Sorceress's Room in the Temple of Souls.

She licked her fingers.

Slowly.

She savored the sweetness of her secretion.

She moaned.

Once Cia ended her depravity, she chuckled.

Then, her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

The ecstasy she felt was overwhelming.

She climaxed countless times while within the Sorceress's Room daydreaming about Link.

Unlike commoners' fantasies, she was able to feel her imagination.

Even though they were illusions, her power knew no bounds, which was why she allowed the Link Apparitions to ravish her.

Regardless, she decided to visit Link.

She floated down the steel stairs.

Once she arrived at his cell, she softly called his name.

He was sitting on the metal bench.

He was reading a very old story he took from the drawer of the wooden desk.

Upon hearing his name, he looked up.

"Cia... You're back..."

"Of course. You know I wouldn't abandon you, sweetheart."

He chuckled.

"Cia. Even though we're opposites, I... truly appreciate your genuine hospitality..."

"When I told you I loved you, I meant what I said. Even if I have to implement drastic measures to prove that love, I will. I have no issue with that whatsoever. Also... I tried finding the whereabouts of your folks. No luck..."

He was disheartened.

"S-seriously...? You couldn't find them...?"

"Link... I'm sorry. I tried. I really did. I'll even bring you to the Temple of Souls so you can watch me try to find them."

"I believe you."

She passed through the bars.

She approached him.

Then, she kissed his lips.

He returned her affection.

They moaned.

She chuckled against his lips.

 _I taste good, huh?_

 _Huh? How are you… in my head?_

 _Telepathy. It's easy when you're gifted like me._

They kissed for some time.

Suddenly, they heard rioting outside of her castle.

Their romance had to be postponed.

Moreover, Cia sensed Lana and Zelda.

The Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Power illuminated on the back of her left hand.

She anticipated taking the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda.

"Cia, don't kill everyone."

"Honey, I'll try not to. But if things get nasty, they'll leave me no choice."

"Then let me talk to them."

"No. That'll only complicate matters. Let me handle this."

Cia teleported from the dungeons.

* * *

Cia emerged on the balcony of her castle.

She gazed upon the battle taking place.

The Hyrulean Force's morale improved their performance.

The Dark Forces still controlled the majority of the Keeps.

In addition to covering a large portion of the battlefield.

If this persisted, the Hyrulean Forces would be forced to retreat again.

Cia raised the Scepter of Time.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the battlefield.

Fortunately, no one was hit.

All ceased their relentless attacks.

Everyone looked toward Cia.

She held an arrogant expression.

"Nice of you fools to attempt to seize my castle once again. Here to take what doesn't belong to you?"

"Hey yo, bitch!" Darunia stated. "That's funny considering you started this _entire_ ordeal! The fucking nerve! You staged this whole damned thing merely to have your way with the hero! You want to fuck him like the whore you are!"

She chuckled.

"Oh? The rock man's mad at me? What would you know about love? _Nothing_. Go back to Death Mountain and play manly patty cakes with your buddies. _If_ you know what I mean..."

She winked.

Darunia snarled.

"You _fucking_ cunt!"

"Stand down now, Cia," Impa said. "Return Link and your punishment may be lightened."

"Ain't happenin', Sheikah. Tell me... Why are your people so scarce? You call yourselves the "Shadow People", yet throughout the ages, your tribe had factions that were against the Hylian Royal Family. They resented being lapdogs.

"Those factions wanted to be more than just fucking servants to an entitled ass bloodline the good-for-nothing goddesses blessed. And for that, those factions were executed.

"You Sheikah only seek job security. You're scared Link of each time period will run you out of business. You would gladly end Link. Yet, without him, there is absolutely no way to stop threats beyond your means.

"Not to mention, you bastards might know a way to break the Cycle of Hatred. Yet, you refuse to say anything. Refuse to document it."

Cia scoffed.

"Shadow People, my ass."

Impa growled.

"You _bitch_...!"

"Hey!" Midna yelled. "Quit talkin' shit and return me to my former self, you halfwit bitch!"

"Really? Why should I? Like I mentioned before: that look suits you. You're the most spoiled one of them all, if I ever seen one. You act like you got a chip on your shoulder or something. That imp personification tells much about you, bitch. Deal with it.

"You call yourself the _Twilight Princess_ , yet Zant managed to dethrone you before you even got a chance to occupy the throne room. You failed your people, the Twili. To think people admire you is just fucking sickening..."

Tears welled in Midna's eyes.

They fell down her cheeks.

She snarled.

"I... I fucking _hate_ you!"

"Goddess Hylia resents beings like you, Dark Sorceress," Fi stated. "Everyone on this battlefield despises you other than your own."

Cia sighed.

"Great. It's the slave of all slaves. What the hell do you have to offer other than stupid ass advice? Huh? I mean, seriously. You can't get any dumber than that.

"If you're gonna say something, have it be worthwhile. Not a waste of time. You'd rather be a pet than be your own person. You're a poor excuse for a sentient being. Fuck you and your Goddess Hylia, slave."

Fi was highly upset.

"...Your ignorance will be the death of you. Bitch."

"I _am_ Death, slave. I'm the _Death_ Sorceress. The _Death_ Goddess. Take your fucking pick. Every one of you will have your very own tomb soon enough."

Then, Ruto charged a large Water Sphere.

"If you think we're just gonna stand here and let you talk shit about us, think again!"

Next, she threw the Water Sphere at Cia.

Cia chuckled.

"Hmm... A fish out of water. Interesting. The Zora People... the most sophisticated of the lot. Yet, your people were always considered second only to the Hylian Royal Family. Shame.

"You should've established your own domain rather than being apart of the Hylian Sovereignty. Much can come of independence."

Cia vaporized the Water Sphere.

" _However_! Try that shit with me again, and I'll be sure to bake you! I've never had a Zora dish before! As they say: _"Don't knock it 'til you try it"_."

"Enough, Cia," Zelda said. "You've done nothing but say the cruelest things to people who seek to help you. Why are you so resentful?"

Cia clenched her fists.

She growled.

She became very belligerent.

"You! It's because of people like you, you goodie-goodie bitch! You're so fucking blinded by the so-called beauty of your shit kingdom that you'll let onlookers suffer! Especially the Gerudo tribe, who're now extinct!

"Ganondorf wasn't always a bad person! He merely wanted a better life for his people!

"He lived in a fucking desert! A _desert_ , you blind bitch! He was jealous of Hyrule because he lacked your abundance! So, he sought to take it for himself!

"I don't favor Ganondorf, but I understand him better than any of you stupid fucks! In a way, he and I are alike: we _take_ what we want when no opportunity presents itself!

"I speak _Dark Truth_ , bitch! The _Truth_ you all don't want to hear because you think it's pure bullshit! No! You're merely full of yourselves!"

"Cia... Please stop," Lana said. "Enough already. You've caused so much damage and heartache. Please, can we make amends and become one again?"

Upon noting Lana, Cia's hostility escalated.

She released a war cry.

Then, she punched part of the railing that surrounded the balcony.

The parts fell onto the battlefield.

Cia growled.

Venomously.

"...You… You! How dare you! You and I were one, but it was due to your weakness that we're like this! Link may have been the cause, but this is the effect! You're a blundering idiot that should've never existed!

"Why the hell were we one to begin with? I'm my own person, you disgusting cunt!

"It's a shame that simple-minded King Dodongo couldn't kill you! I told you to stay away from me! Yet, you refuse to listen! Now, you're gonna suffer the ultimate consequence!

"This day, you, along with the rest of these worthless flea-bitten bastards, are gonna know what true pain is! Death awaits you!"

Cia placed her foot on the railing.

She leapt off it.

She approached Lana as she glided through the air

Then, she landed in front of her.

Everyone gasped.

Suddenly, Cia stomped her foot several times.

With each stomp, she released _Miasmoric_ – a thick purple and black smog.

The stomps also caused the ground to split in various places.

Red streams of light appeared along the fissures.

This indicated that magma beneath the surface.

Lana quickly leaped backward.

She created distance between her and Cia.

Zelda and co. evacuated Cia's vicinity.

Unfortunately, those of the Hyrulean Forces who were caught by the Miasmoric were instantly incinerated.

The areas of the ground that were cracked separated.

They gradually drifted apart.

A lava moat appeared around Cia's Castle.

Numerous members of the Hyrulean Forces fell into the lava moat.

They screamed in agony.

They raised their hand as they submerged beneath the lava.

The sky was a combination of red and black.

Cia transformed the Valley of Seers into an inferno.

She punched the ground.

A fissure appeared around the foundation Lana and Cia stood upon.

The ground broke apart.

It slowly drifted from the main land.

Lana was stranded with Cia on an island floating on lava.

The atmosphere was bleak for the entirety of the Hyrulean Forces.

Then, Cia pointed toward Zelda.

"I'm coming for you next, you disgusting, privileged bitch. The Triforce of Wisdom is mine. Rest assure, I will wrest it from you. The time has come for Hyrule to meet its end. You bastards have had your fun with this Endless Cycle.

"Today, is the day all of this predestined shit stops. I'll kill all of you. Then, I'll enjoy discarding you, along with the rest of the trash, in my wonderful Lava Sea."

She chuckled.

"Welcome to Hell."


	11. Bad Blood

Within Cia's Castle, Link held onto the cell bars.

Fortunately, due to the calamity taking place, he managed to unintentionally bend the bars.

This created an opening large enough for him to escape.

Once the raucous settled, he noticed the gap he made.

He did not want to anger Cia by disregarding her.

Yet, he also could not chance her murdering his friends.

Though he understood her perspective, he did not want to abandon his friends for the sake of making her happy.

If he told everyone that they shared a mutual kiss, they would brand him a traitor.

They would accuse him of sleeping with the enemy.

After getting acquainted with her, he really liked her.

Even though he could not excuse her terrorism and cruelty, he knew she was very serious about her confession of adoration.

He even respected that if she obtained the complete Triforce, she would not use it to force him to love her.

The situation was complicated, but he understood both sides.

Regardless, he passed through the hole of the cell.

Then, he ran up the steel stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he partly opened the metal double doors.

He peeked into the hallway.

The corridor was dimly lit by candles in their respective sconces along the walls.

The castle was silent.

After Link lost to Cia, she stripped him of his possessions.

He hoped they were in a storage room free of guards.

However, he knew no one could touch the Master Sword.

Then, Proxi emerged from his spirit.

Proxi hid whenever Cia came to visit.

She did the best she could to stay out of Cia's sights.

She wanted to avoid an untimely death.

Though she doubted Cia would waste her time on her, she did not want to chance it.

She was also shocked that Link liked Cia.

Link had to explain to the baffled fairy that it was a strange yet sincere feeling.

She knew bad situations may ensue if he proceeded with this.

Yet, the discussion was ended when it seemed that no solution would be reached.

"Link, I can sense your items. Yet, they're on the far side of the castle. Cia must've made sure to keep them as far away from you as possible."

"Damn. Alright. At least we have a lead. Thanks, Proxi."

"Of course! Now, let's find'em and get the hell outta here!"

"Got it."

Link pushed the doors open.

He dashed down the dark corridor.

* * *

Lana and Cia conversed on the isle.

"Cia. Come on, now. Be reasonable. Why would you want to kill your good half? This isn't right and you know it."

"To hell with you. I hate everything about you."

"But why? What did I ever do to you for you to harbor such hatred?

"I said fuck you! You're a piece of shit and always will be! You don't deserve Link as much as I do! I'm willing to tell him the cold reality truth then hide it from him! Unlike you good-for-nothing bitches that choose to keep it under wraps!"

"You're acting as if it's Zelda's and the entirety of her kingdom's fault that they were cursed to repeat war forever. Ganondorf wasn't always bad. You're correct about that.

"But, he became desperate. And when he acquired the Triforce of Power, he thought of no one but himself, which is exactly what you're doing. Quite sad."

"False! Ganondorf took what others wouldn't allow him to have! He was already a damned king! Yet, he had the misfortune of being born in a fucking desert, idiot!

"This is something blondie seemed to overlook! And you're dumb enough to stand with those uppity shitheads! Fuck you, Lana!"

Cia closed the distance between them.

She attempted to strike Lana's chin.

However, Lana's grasped her fist.

Cia used her other fist to attack her.

Yet, Lana grasped her other fist.

Then, Cia leapt while raising her knee.

Her knee struck Lana's chin.

Lana grunted in pain.

She glided upward.

Then, Cia emerged above Lana.

She struck Lana's stomach with both of her feet.

Lana plummeted toward the island.

She landed on her back.

Then, Cia released a war cry as she descended toward Lana.

When she was neared, Lana avoided her punch.

Her punch penetrated the ground.

The impact shifted the island.

Lana knelt to keep her balance.

She used a spell – the _Akheness_ – that placed blue aura beneath her shoes.

This acted as an adhesive.

When the island ceased shifting, Lana gradually stood.

She dispelled the Akheness.

Cia removed her fist from the ground.

Once she was prepared, she stood.

She slowly approached Lana.

"Not bad. You wuss."

"Your ignorance is showing. I'm you, except more respectable."

Cia snarled.

"You bitch! You're dying! Just like those you choose to side with! That's the way the cookie crumbles, bitch! Deal with it!"

Lana sighed.

"This is sad, Cia! It really is. I love you. But you hate me. All because of _our_ love for Link. So selfish. I have to tell you, Link will see that your selfishness will do nothing but restrain any growth you attempt to develop between you and him."

"Wrong again. Unlike you dumbasses, I'm up front with my perspectives. You bitches hide behind coy bullshit and other dumb shit. You think that's how you gain respect. Fuck that. I'm honest all the time. Even when people don't want to hear it. Overall, you bitches can eat dirt."

Then, Lana launched three Spiritual Spheres toward Cia.

When the Spiritual Spheres neared, she caught two of them in her hands.

And she headbutted the third Spiritual Sphere toward Lana.

She dodged the incoming Spiritual Sphere.

Cia crushed both Spiritual Spheres in her hands.

Blue sparks floated from the crevices of her hands.

Then, Cia summoned the Scepter of Time in her hand.

She aimed the Spiked Malice Sphere toward Lana.

She fired three large Dark Spheres toward her in quick succession.

Lana evaded two Dark Spheres.

However, the third Dark Sphere grazed her back during an evasive maneuver.

She hissed in pain.

Cia shot another Dark Sphere toward her.

The Dark Sphere struck Lana.

She screamed.

She glided her off the island.

Fortunately, she managed to grab the ledge.

Cia strolled toward the struggling Lana.

She disintegrated the Scepter of Time.

She looked upon Lana.

The glow of the lava reflecting on her face.

This gave her an ominous presence.

Lana looked at Cia.

She scowled.

 _You're foul, Cia!_

 _Tell me something I don't know, dear._

Cia stepped on Lana's fingers of her left hand.

She screamed in pain.

Cia laughed.

She placed more pressure on Lana's fingers.

Lana used her right hand to throw a Spiritual Sphere toward Cia.

It struck her face.

She staggered backward.

She held her visage.

Lana pulled herself onto the island.

She summoned the Kokiri Spear.

She charged toward the distracted Cia.

She struck Cia multiple times.

Though the blows were fairly strong, they only served to anger Cia.

When Lana attempted to strike Cia again, she quickly grasped the Kokiri Spear.

Suddenly, the Kokiri Spear burst into flames.

Lana released the burning Kokiri Spear.

She shook her hands to alleviate the heat.

Cia threw the Kokiri Spear off the island.

She watched it submerged beneath the lava.

Then, Lana conjured the Electriheid near Cia.

Cia growled.

She punched through the Electriheid.

The electricity from the Electriheid shrouded her fist.

Cia released a fierce war cry.

She added power to the electricity.

When enough power was added, she flew toward Lana.

Lana was shocked.

Cia thrust her electrified fist through Lana's abdomen.

Her fist emerged on the other side of her body.

Lana screeched.

She convulsed.

Then, Cia dispelled the electricity.

She removed her bloody hand from Lana's body.

She shoved her toward the center of the island.

Lana fell forward.

She coughed blood.

And she shook violently.

"So, this is… how it is… Cia. I wish… things could've been different. But alas… Such… is life. If this… is how things end, take care… of Link. Don't… be selfish…"

"Shut up, Lana. It's time for you to go. Far away."

Cia approached her.

She knelt next to her.

She grabbed Lana's hair.

Then, she slammed Lana's face into the ground repeatedly.

On the last assault, she released her hair upon her face colliding with the ground.

* * *

The Hyrulean Forces could not bear to witness the torture of Lana.

She was one of the first beings to assist them in their endeavor in Faron Woods.

And they were very grateful.

Now, it seemed she was near death's door.

"What do we do, your highness?" Impa urged. "Lana's in bad shape! I can't take this anymore!"

"I honestly don't know..." Zelda replied. "Should we intervene, Cia is likely give her forces the order to attack us once more, as well as sending reinforcements to eliminate us all. Yet, if we do nothing, Lana will die."

"I hate that bitch with a passion!" Darunia growled.

"You're not the only one!" Midna agreed. "I wish Lana would've whooped her ass! Now, it seems like we're all gonna die!"

"I don't want to be her damned dish..." Ruto complained.

"Everyone, calm down!" Impa asserted. "This isn't about us! Lana's the one fighting for us! And she's losing! We need to do something!"

"Yeah!" an Aerolfos cheered Cia. "That's right! Cia rules! You're all... _Dinner_!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Midna yelled. "Nobody asked you, you dino fucker!"

* * *

Cia turned Lana onto her back.

She lifted Lana by her hair.

Cia raised her fist.

She was ready to conclude this fight.

As well as her life.

Lana's once pristine, beautiful face was covered in blood, bruises and dirt.

Her eyes were closed.

Yet, her expression was peaceful.

Then, the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Courage illuminated on the back of her hand.

She Triforce Punched Lana between her eyes.

She glided off the island.

The Triforce Punch left a very dark bruise on the bridge of her nose.

The bone was also fractured.

Unfortunately, Lana neared a molten end.

Suddenly, a flower-shaped platform appeared beneath Lana.

She landed on the transparent, iridescent surface.

Cia assumed Lana saved herself somehow.

Yet, when Lana showed no sign of life, she disregarded that notion.

Suddenly, Fi emerged next to Lana on the Florentei.

Fi knelt next to Lana.

She cradled her.

She kissed her cheek.

"Little Sister Lana... didn't deserve this…"

Cia chuckled.

Her voice was demonic.

"Aw... is the little slave gonna cry? You love that worthless bitch like a little sister? Pathetic. Both of you. You'll join her soon... in death..."

Fi began healing Lana.

Blue light faded in and out of existence about her body at intermediate intervals.

"No," Fi stated. "The one thing that'll damage that ego of yours is the rejection of Master Link."

"So you say. We'll see who he chooses. And it's without a doubt gonna be me."

"You're in for a rude awakening, Dark Sorceress. Your ego will soon be shattered. And you'll be all alone."

"Well, bitch! If you're so confident about that, be the first to prove it! Come on! Come at me!"

A yellow aura shrouded Cia's body.

Then, meteors precipitated upon the Inferno of Seers.


	12. Mutual Disdain

"Be careful... big... sis..." Lana said.

"I will. This is for you, Master Link and all of Hyrule, little sister. Rest easy. My healing power is currently circulating throughout your body. I won't allow you to die."

Then, Fi floated several inches above the Florentei.

She outstretched her left arm toward the Hyrulean Forces.

The Florentei, with Lana on it, glided toward the Hyrulean Forces.

* * *

When the Florentei neared, Impa and co. surrounded the critically injured Lana.

She was enduring through sheer willpower.

Fortunately, for Fi's healing factor, she would maintain her life.

"Gracious..." Zelda stated. "Cia, how could you do this to your light half? Though it's possible for dark entities to despise their good half without provocation, I think in this case, it's due to jealousy."

Midna scoffed.

"So the bitch is mad because Lana isn't just that? A bitch? Wow. Talk about a sense of low self-esteem. Bitch tries to put up a front, but deep down, she's fucking miserable. Without the hero to muse about, she'd definitely lose her shit! Pathetic."

"You aren't mad at Lana anymore?" Darunia asked. "I mean, you two seemed to be at each other's throat. I don't know all the details, but you two were pretty pissed."

"It was my fault..." Midna admitted. "Chief Goron... I'm not the type to bite my tongue. But... I know it can get me in situations I'd regret later.

"I mean... when I traveled with the Hero of Twilight, who resembles the Link we're trying to save, I really wanted to tell him I loved him. So very much. For all he did. Not just for me and the Twilight Realm, but for his own world as well."

Tears welled in her eyes.

The painful memories overwhelmed her.

"I wanted him to forget all of the hateful, cruel things I said and did to him in the beginning. I hate myself for treating him like that. Even if he forgave me. Now... I feel like complete shit just thinking about it..."

She closed her eyes.

The tears cascaded down her cheeks.

They fell to the ground.

She always promised herself she would never weep before anyone.

However, this time, she was taken by surprise.

She felt a large burden placed on her due to the adverse memories she had with the Hero of Twilight.

And seeing Lana's dire state made her feel worse.

All of the spiteful remarks she made to Lana twisted itself into her heart.

Like a knife.

Her morale was completely diminished.

Then, Darunia gently secured one of his arms around her.

Midna placed her arms on his forearm.

She lied her forehead on her forearms.

She could not bear to watch the suffering Lana.

Impa, Ruto and Zelda kept a record of Lana's vitals as she gradually healed.

Though she was bleeding excessively from the hole in her abdomen, it gradually closed.

Her bruises were fading as well.

Then, Lana heard crying.

It was Midna.

She was the last woman Lana would expect to shed tears.

Especially for her sake.

"Midna..." Lana said. "S-s-stop… c-crying..."

Midna lifted her head.

"W-what?"

"C-cheer... up. A-all… is... f-f-for...given..."

Midna was shocked.

"Thank you… so much…"

* * *

Fi leapt onto the island.

She prepared to engage Cia.

She placed a blue, dome-shaped sacred barrier – the _Leiyetra_ – around the entirety of the Hyrulean Forces.

She did this to protect them from the meteors.

As well as the Dark Forces.

Regardless, if Cia managed to get the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda, all would be lost.

Then, Cia mocked Fi.

"You _really_ think you have what it takes to beat me, slave? Get real. I'd be better off fighting an army of Stag Beetles grouped with Loftwings than fight any of you low grade fuckers.

"Seriously. None of you are a challenge. So, whatcha gonna do now? Scan me and tell me the probability I have of beating you, sweetheart? Come on. Humor me, dear."

Fi sneered.

"What's the matter, love?" Cia teased. "Remlit got your tongue?"

Instantaneously, Fi closed the distance between them.

She attempted to strike Cia with a right high kick.

However, a trail of blue flames trailed her feet – the _Zeimatos_ Kick.

Unfortunately, Cia caught her foot in her hand.

She chuckled.

She squeezed her foot.

She intended to break it.

Then, Fi conjured a luminous green Sacred Kunai Knife.

She threw it toward Cia's navel.

The Sacred Kunai Knife pierced her.

Cia screamed.

She released Fi's foot.

She tried to pull the Sacred Kunai Knife out of her.

Yet, the holy weapon burnt her hand.

Black blood poured from her navel.

It cascaded toward her private region.

"Fucking… Bitch..." Cia groused. "You got me, sweetheart. But... don't congratulate yourself yet. I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart. One limb at a time."

Cia raised her hand above the Sacred Kunai Knife.

Then, she telekinetically, yet gradually, removed it from her navel.

She winced.

She grunted.

Then, Fi summoned another Sacred Kunai Knife.

She teleported.

Fi emerged behind Cia.

She stabbed above her left breast.

It penetrated her heart.

She yelled.

Fi held Cia close to her.

She grasped both Sacred Kunai Knives.

Cia snarled.

"Y-you... fucking cunt...!"

Then, she chuckled.

"You're holding me _awfully_ close, love. I bet you like fucking girls from the back. Let me find out you're a lesbian. I bet you'd love to fuck that whore Lana. Little sister, my ass. You want to fuck her. Lick her. Taste her.

"Would Hylia condone you being a lesbian? Or maybe she's a lesbian herself. It's never been stated that she married, let alone dated anyone. So it's safe to assume she was a carpet-muncher. A pussy eater."

Fi growled.

Then, she pushed the Sacred Kunai Knives further into Cia.

She screamed.

It echoed throughout the Inferno of Seers.

Then, she increased her demonic power.

The yellow aura – the _Meleikei_ aura – shined brighter.

Fi was pushed back by Cia's incredible power.

She backflipped in mid-air.

She floated above Cia.

Then, Fi slowly orbited her.

Once more, Cia telekinetically removed the Sacred Kunai Knives from her heart and navel.

She groaned.

The Sacred Kunai Knives were slowly removed out of her.

She shouted.

Then, The Sacred Kunai Knives fell to the ground.

They emitted a clanging sound.

Next, she placed her index finger in the wound above her breast.

Moreover, she placed her other index finger in her injured navel.

Then, she licked the blood off her index fingers.

She seductively gazed at Fi.

Cia moaned.

She admired the taste of her own blood.

Her wounds instantly healed.

She purred.

"Delicious... So delicious. Just like you. Hmm... I wonder what _your_ blood taste like, Sword Spirit? I'm going to enjoy licking the blood off your fine corpse, sweetie..."

Cia flew toward Fi.

When she neared, she threw a punch at Fi.

Fi countered with her own punch.

An intense shockwave flew across the Inferno of Seers.

Volcanoes erupted.

Lava plumes erected from their molten foundation.

And lightning flashed across the sky.

The lightning also struck various places around the Inferno of Seers.

The Inferno of Seers reflected her emotions.

Then, Cia attacked Fi with her left knee.

Yet, Fi countered with her own.

The two otherworldly women displayed a variety of martial arts for some time.

They mostly parried each other.

Then, Fi threw a punch at Cia.

She caught it.

She held her fist.

Next, she conjured the Ecclept around her hand.

Suddenly, Fi felt her life force being absorbed.

Cia chuckled.

"So refreshing, sweetie."

She added pressure to Fi's fist.

She intended to crush her hand.

Then, Fi conjured a green aura about her fist – the _Sacremei_.

The Sacremei countered the Ecclept.

Fi pushed against Cia.

She mimicked Fi's force.

Suddenly, lightning struck their respective hand.

It rotated as the power between them increased.

Then, Fi conjured the Sacremei about her other hand.

She struck the lightning toward Cia.

The lightning struck her.

She screeched.

And she convulsed.

* * *

Zelda and co. watched Fi and Cia's bout.

The only one that could track their blinding movements was Impa.

Whenever Fi and Cia struck each other, Zelda and co. saw flashes of light.

"That Sword Spirit is incredible!" Darunia praised. "Beauty and brawn are a deadly combination!"

"Yeah," Ruto agreed. "Who would've thought the quiet one would be so powerful? She's keeping up with this Dark Sorceress like it's nothing. It's unbelievable."

"You're doing great, Fi," Impa said. "Keep at her fucking throat."

"May the goddess smile upon you," Zelda stated.

Midna wiped her tears.

"Kick her ass, quiet girl! Whoop her ass! Make her pay for all the shit she's done!"

"Way... to… go, big… sis… Lana commended.

* * *

The lightning disappeared.

Cia was severely injured.

Then, Cia chuckled.

"Well... aren't you something special, dear. It's been awhile since I had a challenge like this. Being able to truly dance like this with another. Your style is very unique.

"I like it. You're calm. Calculating. And always several steps ahead of the competition. Each of us has something that makes us one of a kind.

"Yet, those who are of apex class will ultimately be the ones that dictate whomever and whatever they please. However..."

She sighed.

"This is quite embarrassing. You're matching me. Yet, I also find it delightful. Maybe I underestimated the likes of you too soon, honey.

"You, Lana, and that damn princess are the only ones that annoy me beyond anything.

"It's a shame that Link failed to amuse me this much. I still love him _dearly_ , but he and Lana better step it up if they hope to save the entire world from my relentless wrath."

Her wound healed once again.

Then, she conjured the Scepter of Time.

She swung it.

The Spiked Malice Sphere headed toward Fi.

When it neared, it orbited her.

The Ethereal Thread the Spiked Malice Sphere was attached to bound her upper body.

Then, Cia swung the Scepter of Time toward the island.

When Fi neared the island, she landed on her back.

She groaned.

Cia purred.

"My, yes. Moan more. I love the way your voice carries, love. Sing for me some more."

Cia teleported to the island.

She appeared near her.

She stooped near Fi's feet.

She lifted her leg.

She placed her foot on her shoulder.

Cia licked her lips.

She chuckled.

"Count yourself lucky, love. You'll have the pleasure of being humiliated by me in front of all of your worthless comrades. There's more to you than meets the eye, love. I know that for certain."

Then, Fi kicked Cia's face with her other foot.

She yelled.

She glided backward.

Fi leapt to her feet.

She broke the Ethereal Thread.

She prepared to counterattack.

 _This disgusting snake. She tried to defile me. She's incredibly low. So raunchy. This has to end soon. She's bothersome._

Cia laughed.

"I love your resistance, sweetie! Keep it up! You're only turning me on!"

She reconstructed the Spiked Malice Sphere.

She held the Scepter of Time upright near her face.

She closed her eyes.

Then, she chanted in an unknown language.

Suddenly, a large purple circle – the _Ahkraikenai_ – emerged beneath Fi.

It had uncanny glyphs and enigmatic astrological symbols.

Purple light emanated from the Ahkraikenai.

Fi was paralyzed.

She tried moving.

Yet, it was futile.

Cia opened her eyes.

She chuckled.

She dispelled the Scepter of Time.

She approached Fi.

Slowly.

When she neared, she caressed Fi's face.

Cia giggled.

Then, she kissed Fi's lips.

Zelda and co. gasped.

Cia moaned.

 _You're sweeter than I expected, honey._

 _And you're depraved, you snake._

 _Oh, I've got a "snake" for you, delicious._

Then, Cia massaged her.

She moved her hands downward.

She rubbed her shoulders.

Then, she touched her breasts.

Fi was not amused.

Cia slowly rotated her thumbs around her dark blue nipples through her clothing.

Then, Fi blushed.

"So sexy..." Cia purred. "Trust me, I'm a freak. I'll fuck men and women if they suit my fancy. Hell yeah. And you're on my menu, Blueberry."

She continued downward.

She rubbed her waists.

And her hips.

Next, she placed her hands on Fi's buttocks.

She squeezed them.

Fi moaned.

"You like that, Blueberry? I want to make blueberry pancakes out of these sexy asscheeks you have."

Cia kissed her once more.

She slid her tongue into Fi's mouth.

She kissed her for some time.

Then, she slowly withdrew.

A thread of saliva stretched between their lips.

Cia licked it into her mouth.

Then, she partly lifted Fi's shirt.

She slid her hand passed the waistband of her red underwear.

Then, she massaged Fi's womanhood with her index finger.

She panted.

Slowly.

Cia chuckled.

And so did Fi.

This perplexed Cia.

"Hmm? Why are you laughing, honey? Have I finally broke you? You're usually a poker face. So what gives?"

"You won't win. Yes. That is what I know. Violate me all you wish. You aren't guaranteed success. This is just the beginning."

"Yes. This is just the beginning. I have yet to reveal an _ounce_ of my power. I have a feeling things may become more intriguing the more I fight you idiots. And yes, I _will_ win. That I _know_ for certain. Nice guys finish last, my sweet.

"But for now, I'm going to enjoy taking your body. And if they're lucky, Lana and the princess will have their turn. Then, I kill them, along with everyone who are useless.

"After I've squashed all of you, all will be under my rule. Forever.

"The Over Realm.

"The Under Realm.

"And the Spirit Realm.

"All mine."

Cia withdrew her hand from Fi's underwear.

Then, she licked the secretion off her index finger.

Cia moaned.

"A reflection of what I desire."


	13. Premonition

Link ran throughout Cia's Castle.

He searched for his weapons, items and Rupees.

There were many rooms.

Yet, none of them contained his weapons.

He grew impatient.

"We should check the cellar," Proxi suggested. "The attic didn't have anything worth noting. The last place I think Cia would store your stuff is in a cellar."

"Ugh… Really? This castle is creepy enough as it is, Proxi. You want _us_ to go to the _basement_ of this _hellhole_? Are you kidding me?"

"Link, come on! This is no time to be complaining! Everyone needs you now more than ever!"

"Fine, fine. Quit your bitching."

Link and Proxi headed toward the cellar.

* * *

Link and Proxi were in the basement.

They stood before double steel doors.

However, a purple Miasma Sphere floated before the doors.

"W-what the hell is that, Link?" Proxi asked. "It's… Creepy-looking."

"Yeah… Whatever it is, I think you're right. My stuff's probably in there. That's the only reason I can think of as to why this thing is even here."

Link and Proxi headed toward the steel doors.

Before he could reach for the knob, the Miasma Sphere knocked them unconscious.

Then, the Miasma Sphere merged with his mind.

* * *

 _A seductive chuckle echoed throughout an unknown region._

 _Link turned toward the source._

 _Cia stood before him._

 _She batted her eyes._

 _He was severely injured._

 _Every time she cornered him, he managed to escape._

 _At least that's what she allowed him to believe._

 _"Honey… It's over. You've finally lost. Come to me…"_

 _"N-no…! It… ain't over… 'til the fat bitch sings…"_

 _She laughed._

 _"Oh, but the blubbery bitch is singing Opera as we speak! Face it. All your worthless friends are dead. I picked them off one by one. What hope you had of saving these lands is forever gone."_

 _"Never…! Kill… yourself. C-cunt…!"_

 _"Yes, I will kill myself. But…"_

 _He raised an eyebrow._

 _She grinned._

 _"You're coming with me."_

 _"Hell… No!"_

 _"That's not an option, dear. Whether you like it or not. Death won't do us part. In fact, the Eternal Thread will forever bind us. You'll see."_

 _Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword and Hylian Shield._

 _Though he was incredibly weak, he still had the courage to stand his ground._

 _He still had the courage to defend Hyrule._

 _Even if everyone was dead, he still wanted to be the last man standing._

 _The last man that would vanquish Cia to oblivion._

 _Then, she conjured a black sword – the Helli'dedum._

 _The Helli'dedum possessed diabolical glyphs that illuminated red._

 _The glyphs faded in and out of existence._

 _Next, she placed one hand behind her back._

 _Link charged toward her._

 _When he neared, he viciously swung the Master Sword horizontally._

 _She leaned backward._

 _The Master Sword nearly struck her._

 _She used the hand that was behind her and placed it on the ground to keep her balance._

 _Then, she kicked his right shin._

 _He hissed._

 _Next, she pushed herself up._

 _She lightly swung the Helli'dedum diagonally._

 _Yet, the speed she swung it was beyond trackable._

 _Strands of Link's hair was cut._

 _And blood leaked from his cheek._

 _She chuckled._

 _"Does it hurt, love? Does the sting I place upon you over, and over, and over again like a malicious scorpion ail you? This is the ultimate punishment you get for betraying me."_

 _"You had it coming! I asked you not to kill my friends! But you did anyway! You thought I was going to continue playing nice when you took my friends' lives? Fuck you, Cia!"_

 _"And that's exactly what I intend to do again: Fuck you. Nice and slow. Even as we die together. The warm embrace of me as you fill me."_

 _She sighed._

 _"Sounds like a dream come true. An utter reality I made possible. An utter reality that does me tremendous justice."_

 _"You're a sick, psychotic bitch."_

 _"Yet, you made love to this sick, psychotic bitch, didn't you? You loved it as much as I. You conceded everything to me the moment you dropped your weapons. Have you forgotten that fateful moment, dear? Or is your memory lapsing?_

 _"I'm "always" several steps ahead of you, honey. You're not smarter than me. I always have a hand full of cards to play. Others are still playing checkers while the masters play chess. There's an enormous difference between you and I, dear._

 _"I'll "always" have an ace up my sleeve. I'll always get a…"_

 _She winked at him._

 _Then, she blew a kiss at him._

 _"Checkmate."_

 _He snarled._

 _"I hate you."_

 _"Unfortunately, the feeling's not mutual. You already know where I stand as far as our relationship."_

 _Then, she pierced his left shoulder with the Helli'dedum._

 _The dark sword emerged on the other side of his shoulder._

 _He screamed._

 _She moaned._

 _She slowly withdrew the Helli'dedum from his shoulder._

 _She swung the sword vertically to her right._

 _Some of his blood scattered off the sword._

 _Then, she slowly licked the blood off the Helli'dedum._

 _She gazed seductively at the agonizing Link._

 _She emitted a slurping sound as she proceeded licking the blood._

 _When she reached the tip of the Helli'dedum, she groaned._

 _Then, fangs erected from her mouth._

 _Link winced._

 _Then, he launched the Master Sword Beam at her._

 _The holy crescent rotated rapidly in flight._

 _When it neared her, she extended the Helli'dedum toward it._

 _The Master Sword Beam instantly ceased._

 _Then, she dispelled it._

 _The blue essence of the Master Sword Beam dispersed._

 _Next, she pierced his other shoulder._

 _He yelled._

 _She quickly withdrew the sword from him._

 _She swung the Helli'dedum to her right once more._

 _Link growled._

 _He overcame the agony._

 _As she continued swinging her sword, he tackled her._

 _She was surprised._

 _She dropped the Helli'dedum._

 _They fell to the ground._

 _He clinched his fists._

 _He struck her face several times._

 _Then, he attempted to plunge the Master Sword through her chest._

 _However, she reached for his neck._

 _She encompassed her hands around it._

 _She began choking him._

 _He gagged._

 _Then, she summoned the Ecclept around her hands._

 _Suddenly, he felt his life force depleting._

 _Regardless, he tried to thrust the Master Sword into her._

 _Yet, with every attempt, it became difficult to fulfill._

 _Then, she punched him._

 _He glided backward._

 _The Master Sword fell from his hand._

 _He landed on his back._

 _Cia rose to her feet._

 _She picked up the Helli'dedum._

 _Then, she slowly approached him._

 _She looked upon him._

 _Link returned her gaze._

 _Then, he raised his middle finger in defiance._

 _She sneered._

 _She grasped his middle finger._

 _Then, she broke it._

 _He screamed._

 _Regardless, he quickly raised his middle finger on his other hand._

 _She steady bent the broken middle finger._

 _His anguish became unbearable._

 _"You fucker… Say you love me and I'll heal your pretty little finger."_

 _"N-no…!"_

 _She placed more pressure on his middle finger._

 _He screamed once more._

 _"Naughty-naughty. Such a bad boy. Mommy has to show you a little tough love every once in a while. I can't always be sweet, can't I?"_

 _"I don't… care! Not only did you… kill my friends, but you… killed Lana! Your light half! You're… beyond disgraceful!"_

 _She sighed._

 _"Still on about that, eh? She sided with the wrong people and got her just desserts. I already hated her. Yet, she really sealed her fate by joining those Hyrulean scum._

 _Then, she grinned._

 _"And then there's you, my dear…"_

 _She released his middle finger._

 _Then, she lifted him by his neck._

 _"Shame it's come to this, sweetie. Had you been a good boy, I "might've" spared your worthless friends. But no. Your defiance cost their lives._

 _"And now, you're about to spend a happily ever after with yours truly."_

 _She chuckled._

 _"This was long overdue."_

 _She ambled toward a wall._

 _She held him against it._

 _Then, she summoned numerous Helli'dedums._

 _She dispelled his Hylian Shield._

 _She also dispelled the Helli'dedum she held._

 _Next, she intertwined their fingers._

 _She placed her body against his._

 _She placed her forehead against his._

 _Then, she kissed his lips._

 _She moaned._

 _He feebly struggled._

 _Furthermore, she telekinetically brought one Helli'dedum toward them._

 _It pierced their left knee._

 _They screamed._

 _However, for Cia, pain was an aphrodisiac._

 _Then, she brought another one toward them._

 _It pierced their other knee._

 _They yelled._

 _Whenever a Helli'dedum pierced them, it embedded itself into the wall._

 _Neither Cia or Link could escape death._

 _"Cia…! The hell are you… doing? Stop!"_

 _"Never. The Eternal Thread is good as real, honey. And you're witnessing it now. You'll see the light at the end of the tunnel soon. And once you do, I'll be waiting for you…_

 _"On the other side..._

 _"The ties that forever bind."_

 _She brought another Helli'dedum toward them._

 _It pierced Cia's back._

 _It emerged through her abdomen._

 _As a result, it pierced Link's abdomen as well._

 _They screamed._

 _"Doesn't this feel good, love? It's like we're making love again, but in a more… violent fashion."_

 _"You're… a sadist…"_

 _"Sadist. Masochist. Sadomasochist. Who cares? I can be anything you want me to be, love."_

 _She brought two Helli'dedums toward them._

 _They pierced their elbows._

 _They screamed._

 _Then, she brought the last Helli'dedum toward them._

 _It pierced their neck._

 _Before they could scream, blood poured from their mouth._

 _Yet, Cia kissed Link, regardless._

 _As she kissed him, she licked his lips._

 _She swallowed his blood._

 _It was sweeter than any liquor she ever tasted._

 _Then, she lightly thrust against him._

 _As the Ecclept withdrew his life force, and Cia drunk his blood, his vision became blurry._

 _Then, whiteness gradually veiled his vision._

 _With the little power Link had remaining, he fought to at least stay among the living._

 _Even if he couldn't escape Cia's death trap._

 _But it was futile._

 _Cia slowly withdrew from his lips._

 _A thread of blood stretched between their lips._

 _As his vision veiled in white, the last words he heard were:_

 _"Game over, Link. This time, you really do lose."_

* * *

Link groaned.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Then, he rose to his feet.

 _What… the hell was that dream? That… was beyond sickening. I hope… that isn't what's in store for me…_

He searched for Proxi.

She lied unconscious on the floor.

He gently picked her up.

He cradled her in his hands.

He noticed the Miasma Sphere was gone.

He approached the doors.

Then, he opened one of them.

Crates and barrels filled the cellar.

Most of them had labels on them specifying what was within them.

He saw the Hylian Shield lying against a crate on the floor.

He went to retrieve it.

Once he obtained it, he searched the cellar for the remainder of his belongings.

* * *

When he found his possessions, he hurried toward the mezzanine where he remembered dropping the Master Sword.

* * *

Upon arriving at the mezzanine, he noted the Master Sword remained in the exact location he left it.

He retrieved it.

Then, instead of facing Cia like he did before, he prepared for a sneak attack.

He headed toward the roof of the castle.

* * *

When Link arrived on the roof, he noted Cia and Fi's bout.

He noticed that Fi truly weaken Cia.

He chuckled.

Fi was one of the wisest members on the team.

As well as one of the strongest.

He never doubted her.

Then, he looked upon Proxi.

She slept peacefully.

Although he thought of her as a nuisance at times, he appreciated her, nevertheless.

"Don't worry, Proxi. I promise I'll get us out of this. But… That… vision. It felt too real for my liking. It can't be true…"

 ** _Stay Tuned…_**


End file.
